Aizen's thoughts: Bleach 417
by Game-girl209
Summary: Aizen's thoughts during chapter 417, as Ichigo comes and shows the transformation that has probably changed him forever. Flame, if you feel the need to.


**Evening all! :) First one shot, and first Bleach fic. Anyways, I was looking for one of these after the latest chapter from the manga, and sadly I found nothing so... I made one myself.**

**:D I hope you enjoy**

**Ichigo: Disclaimer...**

**Me: Oh right! Thanks, Ichigo, have a cookie! -Hands Ichigo a cookie-**

**Ichigo: -Shrugs- I should remind you more often.**

**Me: Yes, yes, you should! Anyways I own NOTHING!**

**Enjoy! :D  
**

* * *

I watched, as the shinigami, Matsumoto, reached for Gin. For some time, I had thought he had hidden motives, even from the start, and I was right. His fruitless attempts to steal the Hogyoku from me, was an interesting one. In the end, it only led to my advantage, and... his demise.

I readied to kill the shinigami; however, my attention was drawn elsewhere. With no warning, no reaitsu... dust flew, and splattered the air. Once it dripped from its window that was air, like rain after a storm, it showed an outline in the shadows. Orange hair, black shinigami clothes, -but slightly altered- and brown eyes, that held the soul and will to fight. There stood what appeared to be an older, taller, stronger Kurosaki Ichigo, who held Matsumoto.

He laid her down, on the rubble-filled ground, near Gin. Shock appeared on all humans and shinigami alike as they watched the boy. That was not what had held importance to me though. No, something was wrong...

He had no reaitsu, and I was sure he wasn't suppressing any either. Could it be that he had failed at the evolution, I so strived for him to accomplish? If so, I have severely overestimated him.

I watched, as he told his friends to stay where they were, yet at the same time I continued to wonder how he could have failed.

I narrowed my eyes, looking in his direction, "Kurosaki Ichigo," I began, as he looked at me. "Are you really Kurosaki Ichigo?" I asked him.

He looked away, eyes watching Gin's dying form, for only a second. Looking back at me, he asked, "What do you mean?"

The boy certainly has changed. A lot calmer, a lot more observant, but I suppose that was to be expected. "If you are really Kurosaki Ichigo, then I am disheartened. I don't sense a modicum of reaitsu from you." I continued on, "Even if you were suppressing it, sensing absolutely nothing is impossible. You have failed at evolution. You have failed to grasp the final chance I bestowed upon you." I wished, for once, I was wrong, but that could be the only possible reason as to why he has not become what I wanted.

As I reached my hand out, I said, "How unfortunate, Kurosa-" he cut me off, as I glared.

The boy looked away again, "Aizen, let's change our location. I don't want to fight here." I could only wonder what he was meant. Did he possibly think he could fight me, with no reaitsu? Foolish boy.

"A pointless proposal. Those are words only a being who is capable of fighting me can speak. Do not fear. You cannot possibly do any damage to-" I was cut off once more. This time by his hand, while slamming it into my face. No! What was he doing? How could he do...? I could only let out, "What...?" as he took both of us flying, to another area.

When he reached his desired place, he let go of me throwing me to the ground. My hand covered over my now slightly injured face, and my eyes dangerously narrowed in rage. I muttered, "Impossible... I was... From brute strength..." This was not as planned. He was not the being I had hoped he would become. And yet, he over-powered me for that split second.

"Let's begin, Aizen," he told me, as the dust around us cleared. I looked into his eyes; those eyes held no fear, that only an hour ago engulfed them. "I'll end this in an instant."

His confidence angered me. How could he think he has the ability to kill me? Such a foolish boy... I will show him his failure. I will make sure he loses the confidence in those eyes, and struggle to maintain the small fraction of power he could have...

And yet, this was all because this boy was a shinigami and a...

* * *

**Me: Wow! Finally done! Ugh! Sorry, I kinda made a more of just a description of the chapter, instead of Aizen's thoughts...**

**Ichigo: I'm turning badass! **

**Me: Yep! You look so purty now, Ichigo. I love that look in your eyes!**

**Ichigo: Meh, I get to beat the crap out of Aizen hopefully, so I don't care. -Starts munching on cookie-**

**Me: -_- For some reason I think, Aizen is going to have to leave for some reason or another... :( Oh, and I know it's not the best it can be, but please review! Tell me if you love, hate, like, or just feel indifferent towards it, if you please! Bye, bye! **

**P.S. Sorry, if anyone did put up a fic like this, but I didn't see it :P See ya!  
**


End file.
